Kirakira First Street
is a town in Kamiwaza Wanda and is the home town of Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and is also Wanda's second home place after the Wonder-Star. Most of the events of the original Kamiwaza Wanda season took place there. Known places In Kirakira First Street * Hobby Kamiya (Yuto's home) * Tateishi Battered Meat Store (Shuu's home) * Kohinata Flower Shop (Mirai's home) * Jii Yoda's sweet shop * Unnamed noodle restaurant * Soap store * Kirakira Radio Station (Souma and Nicole work there) Outside near Kirakira First Street * Kirakira Scrapyards * Kirakira Elementary School * The construction yards * Kirakira Central Park * Kirakira Amusement Park * Kirakira Library * Nicole's cottage * Souma's mansion * Kirakira Hospital * Kirakira Kindergarden In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Kirakira First Street was first seen in episode 1. In episode 6, a singing competition was held at Kirakira First Street. Mirai and Nicole and some of the young children paticipated there. Nicole won the competition. There was a food festival at Kirakira First Street in episode 7 when it was almost ruined by Bug-Sharimin. The flying tempura incident took place in Kirakira First Street, starting in episode 9 and ending in episode 10. In episode 11, several writings and images in Kirakira First Street have been disappearing and it's all thanks to Bug-Keshigomin. In episode 14, dark clouds covered the skies of Kirakira First Street when Bug-Senpuumin took control of Jii Yoda's electric fan and attacked everyone with it. In episode 16, a marathon race event took place with the finishing line set at Kirakira First Street at it was won by Mirai. In episode 19, a special TV broadcast was going to take place at Kirakira First Street with Nicole being the host. It has been raining at Kirakira First Street prior to episode 23. In episode 26, dark clouds covered the skies of Kirakira First Street again but this time, it was during Yuto's final Kamiwaza Shaker challenge as he has to use a symphetic Promin to take down Wanda who's playing the role as a giant, fire-breathing monster. A Christmas festival was held at Kirakira First Street in episode 34. In episode 43, Bug-Makuramin and Bug-Temomin had been causing trouble at Kirakira First Street. Mirai and Shuu and their Kamiwaza teammates helped Yuto and Masato chase down Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin at Kirakira First Street in episode 44. In episode 45, dark clouds covered the skies of Kirakira First Street for the third time as well as anywhere else as it was due to Don Bugdez approaching in his monsterous form. That was until Don Bugdez's monsterous form was defeated by Wonder-Promin in episode 46. Trivia * Kirakira First Street is an outdoor shopping-mall street located in Tokyo, Japan. * Most episodes of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season take place in Kirakira First Street. Comparing with the location from non-Kamiwaza Wanda related media Kirakira First Street is compared to the cities and towns from various non-Kamiwaza Wanda anime, manga and games. * Several 'Pokemon' gym-cities in the 'Pokemon' franchise * Springdale Town and St. Peanutsberg in 'Yo-Kai Watch' * Pacopulis in 'Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures' Gallery Category:Locations Category:Original Season Locations Category:Towns And Cities Category:Major Locations